Broken Hearts and Dark Memories
by DeathChibiNeko16
Summary: The story follows a girl named Blake Craven. Her life was one struggle after another. On her 16th birthday, her life is ripped away from her. Now she is fighting to find out the truth about her family and about herself. Now she must team up with unlikely allies and take down a rising evil. But on her journey will she find more then she hoped for, or will it be the end of her.
1. Chapter 1

A Black Butler FanFiction

Warnings: OC, Sexual Themes and situations, Dark Themes, Language, Boy X Boy, Rape, and Abuse

Broken Hearts & Dark Memories

Chapter 1

'Damn it'

It hurt to move and breathe. I couldn't feel my right leg and my head was throbbing painfully. I could taste the bitter and metallic flavor of my blood. There was a deep gash on my forehead that blanketed my face with blood. I ran as much as I could be I had almost reached my limit.

'I have to get away, I can't let them get me, I can't let her sacrifice go in vain' I thought to myself as I looked about my surroundings. I looked to my right and saw a road a short distance from me. I painfully stand and use a tree to balance myself.

'Gotta keep moving'

I limped weakly toward the road. At the same time I heard the sound of horse hooves.

'Is that them. Have they found me?'

I started to quicken my pace. The closer I got to the street, the louder sound of hooves became. I moved faster despite my wounds. My vision started going in and out from the heavy blood loss. Finally I made it to the road. But at the same time the sound of hooves were right beside me. I turned to my right and saw a horse drawn carriage coming right at me. But I don't know what happened next, because the blood loss became too much and everything went black. The last thing I remember was the sound of horse hooves closing in.

I didn't know where I was. But I was on something soft and warm.

'Am I dead?'

I tried to move but my body felt too weak. I felt a sharp pain in my head as I tried to move.

'Well that proves I'm not dead'

"What do you propose we do with her Sebastian", a voice asked.

'Huh? Who's that? It sounds like a little boy, and who the hell is Sebastian?'

"I'm not sure young master, but I don't really think it's wise to move her in her condition, I think it will better to either send her to the hospital or keep her here", The person I assume to be Sebastian said.

"Well we don't have time to take care of her, so we should send her to the hospital", the boy said bordly.

'That little shit, talking as if I was an inconvenient'

That's when my body decided to work. "NO!" I shouted as I opened my eyes and sat up in bed.

Both the occupants looked at me shocked at my sudden movement.

"I will not go to a hospital, I refuse", I shouted looking at them defiantly.

One was a young boy, looking around the age of 13. He had blue eyes but his right eye was covered by an eye patch and his hair was a bluish gray color. The other who I assume to be Sebastian was a grown man with parceling skin. He looked to be somewhere in his twenties and had raven black hair with bangs going across his face with piercing crimson red eyes that looked as though they could look into your very soul.

Both of them finally got over their shock and looked at me. "So your finally awake", the boy said.

"Who are you and how long have I been here", I asked as I look round and see that I'm in a very nicely furnished room. The walls were a light peach color. There was a dresser and the bed I was sleeping on was quite big with silk blankets and lots of fluffy pillows and beside the bed was a chair, for whatever purpose I don't know.

"You have been sleeping for two whole weeks since we found you and dressed your wounds, and by we, I mean my butler Sebastian, and as for whom I am, I am Ciel Phantomhive", said the boy rather smugly. I look at him for a second, and then I look at the butler. Once I laid my eyes on him I felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck.

'So, he's one of them, I wonder who his contract is' I think to myself.

I look back the boy Ciel, 'did he make the contract, and if so what could of possibly happened to make the boy contract with him'

"So what is your name?" Ciel asked.

"...oh yeah, my name is Black Crevan", I say coming out of my thoughts.

"Well that's a nice name", Ciel said, though I could tell he couldn't care less about my name.

"... So..., I've been here for two weeks? I can't believe I slept for so long, I'm totally off schedule, I need to leave", I say mostly to myself. I pull the blanket off my body and look down at my cloths.

"These aren't my cloths", I say as I look at the pajamas I was now wearing. I was a knee length gown, made of a fine material and was a light purple color.

"Yes, your previous cloths were covered in blood and torn, so we threw them out and dressed you in something clean", Sebastian said plainly.

My eyes widened, "You what?! You dressed me?" I asked shocked.

"Well yes, we couldn't leave you in those cloths and I had to remove them anyway to wrap your wounds, which were quite a few", Sebastian said.

"Well whatever, thanks for looking after me but I must be leaving", I said swinging my legs over the bed and standing on the floor. But my legs soon turn to mush and I fell to the floor with a thud.

"Oww", I said lifting my upper body up. I couldn't feel my legs. "What the hell, what's wrong with my legs?" I asked.

"You been asleep for a while and your legs haven't been used for while", Sebastian explained.

"God damn it", I cursed and started hitting my legs; "Hurry up legs and work already".

I heard muffled laughter from behind me and turned to see Ciel trying to hold in his laughter.

"What the hell is so funny half pint? I swear when my legs work again I'll break your legs then throw you in a river", I threatened.

Ciel stopped laughing and glared at me. "Who are you calling half pint?"

"You, I'm calling you a half pint, and there is nothing you can do about it cause even if I can't use my legs I can still whop your sorry ass around the room", I said and childishly stuck out my tongue.

Ciel looked at me angrily and looked to shot a comeback but Sebastian held out his hand to silence him and smiled at me.

'Fake ass creeper smile' I thought.

"I'm sorry for my young masters behavior, he is just a little grumpy about missing his morning desert", Sebastian said then walked over to me, "let me help you up."

He bent down and picked me up and gently placed me back on the bed.

"...thanks, but I really have to leave, when will my legs start working", I asked.

"Since it wasn't that long, you would just need to try walking around a bit and your legs will eventually become functional", Sebastian said.

I nodded my head in understanding and looked at Sebastian, "Were could I walk around without being disturbed?" I asked.

"You could take a small stroll in the garden, and may I ask, where is it that you're in such a rush to get to, and what in the world were you doing to receive such intense wounds, like the one on your forehead?", Sebastian asked.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "It's none of your damn business, just leave it alone, I'm thankful to you for dressing my wounds and watching over me all this time, but whatever is going on with me is my problem, and it's not a place, it's a person who I am looking for", I explained.

"Then who is it that you are searching for?" Ciel asked, I guess not liking being left out of the conversation.

"My uncle, I've never really visited him before, but I've meet him and we had become really close, all I know is that he is located here and that was where I was trying to go when you found me, but unfortunate events happened that kept me from reaching my destination", I told them.

"Well do you know your uncle's name, maybe we can help you find him", Ciel suggested.

'Maybe he isn't as bad as he seems, but I hardly doubt that'

"Well here he is known as the Undertaker", I said.

And once the name left my mouth both of them looked at me with a look of shock. They stared wide eyed at me with their mouths hanging open.

"What? What I say?" I ask looking back and forth between them.

"It's just...we didn't think Undertaker had any family", Ciel said carefully.

"Well he does and I'm his niece, I have to go to him", I say.

"But why, and does your parents know that you are on your way to visit your uncle, and I don't think they will be happy to learn of your condition at the moment and when we found you", Sebastian said.

"Don't worry about my parents, I just want to see my uncle", I said quickly.

They look at each other then back at me. I stared at them daring them to ask any more questions. They stayed quiet for a while as they studied me.

Finally Ciel spoke up, "Fine, you can get yourself recovered and we will gladly take you to your uncle when you are able to move on your own".

I sighed in relief. "I want to start now, could Sebastian take me to the garden?" I asked.

Ciel nodded, "Sebastian, please escort our guest to the garden and make sure she doesn't hurt herself."

"Yes my lord", Sebastian said and picked me back up and carried me out of the room.

I held on to Sebastian by wrapping my arms around his neck. I could smell a familiar scent on his neck. The scent of a demon. I looked up at him and saw that he was staring at me.

"What the hell are you looking at", I snapped.

'Shit, my reflexes are really getting me today'

"That is no way for a young lady to speak", Sebastian said.

"I don't care how a young lady speaks, I have the right to say whatever the hell I want to say", I say.

"You need more discipline if you assume that you have the right to speak any way you want in me and my young masters presence", Sebastian says.

"Oh look, a demon who cares about a 'young lady' speaking properly in front of a little spoiled rich boy who acts like he deserves something", I say sarcastically.

At that Sebastian stops in his tracks. "Oh, yeah I know what you are and for the moment I'll overlook it as I have no quarrel with you at this moment and cause you are helping me out", I say and Sebastian continued walking.

"Out of curiosity, how did you know that I was a demon?" Sebastian asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to never know", I say as we finally make it to the garden.

Sebastian puts me down on the ground and as soon as my feet touch the ground I fall to the ground. I sigh and crawled over to the side of the building and used the wall to lift myself up. It took a while for me to steady myself but as soon as I do I force myself to start walking.

I feel many times, but no matter how many times that happened I got back up. Sebastian stayed by me the whole time and I made sure he didn't help me back up.

I forced myself to walk for hours. By the time I could walk without the wall the sun was going down. By the time I could walk without swaying the moon was high in the air.

"Finally", I said tired out of my mind as I collapsed on the ground breathing heavily.

Sebastian stood at a distance watching me as I just laid there in the grass. I sat up when I got my breathe back and walked over to Sebastian. "Ok, I'm ready to sleep and in the morning you will take me to my uncle and I can be rid of you and that little brat", I said and started to walk away. But then I was suddenly yanked back with great force. My instincts kicked in and I spun around and punched my attacker right in the face sending him flying.

But it turned out that my attacker was Sebastian. He flew a couple feet away from me and had barely landed on his feet. There was already a bruise starting to form on his cheek.

"So I was right, you aren't a normal human", Sebastian said standing up.

"Well I am human, but I'm anything but normal", I said watching him carefully in case he made a move.

'I was told I was a freak long enough to know I wasn't normal' I couldn't help but think bitterly.

Sebastian brushed off his suit and walked calmly towards me. I tensed, ready to fight. "Calm down, I'm not going to fight you, but you have me quite interested", Sebastian said.

I looked at him confused as he walked past me and toward the door. I soon followed behind him just waiting to get this all over with.

That night, as I lay in the bed. I thought about my situation.

'I hope the time I was out didn't give them a chance to locate me, I need to get to my uncle and live out the rest of my life as normal as possible, I can't let them take me back' I thought as I closed my eyes and fell into a terrible sleep.

~Nightmare~

_I was running through the woods like before, only this time they caught me. "NOOO! LET ME GO!" I screamed as I was dragged back to my personal hell. I was pulled on the ground through the trees. My pleas were ignored and all I could do was scream and shout, because I refused to cry. The place I was dragged to was an abandoned prison that The Order's Training House 5 had been holding up in for over 54 years. _

_I was thrown into the council room, surrounded by the Head Master and the other teachers._

_"What do you have to say for yourself Ms. Crevan?" Miss Rachel asked. She was a quite pretty lady in her early thirties with perfect tanned skin and glossy red curly hair that stopped at her shoulders. She is the weapons teacher here._

_"How dare you go against The Order and break its most sacred rule", Roared Mr. Grover. He was a pretty big guy with toned muscles. He had an army buzz cut and always dressed to fight. He used to be in the army and was known as a heartless monster on the battlefield. He is obviously our combat instructor._

_I could also feel a piercing stare burring into my skull. I look in the stares direction and saw Mr. Carlisle. My heart stopped like always and my body tensed. He just stared at me with an icy glare. Mr. Carlisle was our history teacher and was really popular with the girls. He was the youngest teacher here at the age 23 but held the wisdom of a 100 year old man. But he used it and his looks for his own means. Every time he came around or if I see him a chill goes down my spine, and not in a good way. He wavy black hair that stopped just above his shoulders and piercing blue eyes. He had good build and had a face fit for a model._

_"You have defied the Order by making the unholy deal", The Grand Master said. He was a man way in his years with short grey hair and he always wears some big bi-focals'. _

_"How could you go against our teachings, even when you know firsthand of their evil as you saw your entire family massacred right in front of your face", Mr. Grover yelled as he slammed his fist into the desk._

_"But even after all that you still coven with the devils beast", Grand Master says looking at me with a fire in his eye._

_"No, you don't understand, they are not what we always assumed they were, at least not all, there are some who are kind and friendly", I shouted, desperate to convince them. Convince them that we were wrong and that there was nothing wrong. But they didn't listen, they had their opinion and they were sticking to it._

_"This child has obviously lost her mind, there is no way those monsters can be good in any way", Miss Rachel said._

_"I agree, but the crime still stands, so we sentence you, Blake Crevan, to death", Grand Master says and I was yanked out of the room._

_"NOOOOOOO", I screamed at the door shut. The last I saw was Mr. Carlisle looking at me with his icy eyes and watched as a smirk formed on his face._

I shot up in the bed breathing heavily and frantically looking around the room as I feel my body, making sure I was all here. After I caught my breath I lay back down and looked up at the ceiling.

'Guess I'm not going to sleep for the rest of the night, cause I refuse to have another nightmare like that'

So the rest of the night I stared up at the ceiling and forced myself to stay awake.

The next day I was up and ready to leave this place and just get to my uncle. They were kind enough to give me some cloths. Just a simple black t-shirt and some slightly baggy pants that hung a bit off my waist. They were going to put me in a dress but I was like "Put me in a dress and you'll lose your knee caps". I was totally serious and so they went out and got me some plain cloths.

After I was dressed I went out to the garden to wait but when I got outside, to my surprise, the garden was on fire!

"What the world is going on?" I asked to the air in shock.

"Oh we better put the fire out or Mr. Sebastian will have our heads yes he will", an odd voice said.

I turned to my left and saw three people frantically trying to put the fire out. One was dressed as a gardener, a maid, and a cook.

"Those idiots are at it again", an annoyed voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw Ciel and Sebastian standing behind me watching the chaos.

"Who are those people, and why do the cook have a flamethrower on his back", I ask panicked.

"Those idiots our my servants, and if they weren't useful pawns I would of gotten rid of then long ago", Ciel said blandly.

I looked at him shocked. "Pawns? Like in chess? "I ask.

"Yes, but that doesn't matter at the moment", Ciel said watching the three servants seemed to make the fire worse, "Sebastian, stop those idiots before they burn down my mansion."

'I hate him' I decided as I looked at ciel

"Yes young master", Sebastian said as he went to stop the fires from spreading.

'I hate him too' I thought as I watched Sebastian put out the flames.

'I can't wait to get to uncle, so I can leave the presence of these two demons'

After Sebastian put out all the flames he went to get the carriage as the servants walked away sadly. I watched them go and could do nothing but feel sorry for them. 'Why do they stay if their boss sees them as nothing but means to an end?'

As Sebastian pulled up the carriage me and Ciel made our way to the carriage. But just as we were about to get in, I felt a hot feeling in the back of my neck. 'I know this feeling' I think as I look around frantically.

"What the hell are you doing, don't you want to get to your uncle or not", Ciel yelled from the carriage already inside with Sebastian's help.

'Oh when I get the chance, I'm going to break your knee caps, bust your shoulder blades, and shatter your ribs'

As I thought that I heard a sound. 'What?'

"Meow"

I look down at my feet and see a cat covered in wounds with sleek black hair. It looked like a normal cat, until you got to the eyes. The eyes are what caught my attention. One eye was a crimson red and the other a sky blue. The eyes were different colors, just like mine, only one was an emerald green and the other a pitch black. I could also see a little red highlights in the cats fur, though it is hard to tell with all the blood and dirt. But even still, I knew who it was.

"Misaki", I say softly, "Is that you?"

"Mew", the cat said weakly.

'What happened to you? How did you get like this?' I asked telepathically.

'It is a long story, and I'm way too tired to tell it right now' she says back.

"Oh you poor kitty, you must be hurt, do you need help", A voice said.

I turn around and see Sebastian looking at us with a strange look, well more like looking at Misaki with a strange look.

I gentle pick her up and look at Sebastian who never took his eyes off Misaki.

"This cat belongs to me, she was with me when I set out to find my uncle and we had the misfortune of getting separated in the process", I explained.

"Oh well that is very unfortunate", Sebastian said.

But I wasn't sure whether he meant that she was owned by me or that she was hurt.

"Yeah, but now that she seems to have found me, I can rest easy without worrying that she might be lost or dead anymore", I say as I ease my way around Sebastian who kept his eyes on Misaki even as I lifted myself into the carriage. Sebastian slowly closed the door still looking at Misaki. When the carriage started to move I breathed a sigh a relief.

"That was freaky" I said out loud, "What the hell is wrong with him?"

"He is a notorious cat lover, whenever he sees those disgusting creatures he loses his focus and fawns over then with unneeded passion", Ciel explained while looking at Misaki angrily.

"Who the hell are you calling disgusting creature, what did cats do to you?" I asked angrily.

"For one I'm allergic to cats and second I am not very fond of them", Ciel says.

"Well soon we will be gone and you won't need to worry about us", I say and look out the window.

'So he is an unbarring ass and the butler is a cat rapist...Great'

'Don't worry Blake, we will be ok, but I'm not so sure about the butler...I think he might actually rape me if he caught me alone' Misaki said and started to shiver in fear of that thought.

'Don't worry, I'll protect you from that cat rapist, now just rest until we reach our destination, we are going to stay with Uncle Undertaker', I say.

That is when Misaki perked up.

'Undertaker, yay!' Misaki cheered and began to purr happily.

I smiled down at her and couldn't help but think of the time we met.

Flashback

_I was in the courtyard training. The crescent moon hung high in the sky. I had been training for hours by myself since no one wanted to train with me. And that was perfectly fine with me._

_'I don't need anyone; I'll survive on my own'_

_I looked up at the moon and sighed._

_'Not like anyone will even consider being anywhere near me, I'll always be alone, and I just have to get used to it'_

_No one would train with in the beginning, but they certainly won't after I took down Mr. Grover. It was my turn to spare with him and instead of being defeated like everyone else or just plain out backing out, I stood my ground and fought. In the end I pinned him to the ground. No one moved. No one breathed. No one said anything. I looked around and saw that everyone looking at me with shock and horror. I moved away from Mr. Grover who seemed to be in shock and stayed on the ground. But as I moved forward the others moved back._

_After that day people avoided more than usual. So I was more than alone, I was completely isolated from others and no one would even look at me._

_I sometimes wish that I had been killed that day. I had always wondered why I wasn't killed that day, but there wasn't anything I could do about it now. I walked over and sat down in front of the fence, but not on it because it was an electrical fence. _

_"I wish I were dead", I said out loud to no one._

_"But if you die, you will miss out on so much", A voice said from behind me. _

_I turned around and saw a girl standing there._

_She looked to be 16 with light brown skin black hair that went down her back with red streaks going through it. But the thing I really noticed was her eyes. One was crimson red and the other sky blue._

_'Her eyes are different, just like mine' I thought as I looked at her._

_And I couldn't help but notice she was very pretty._

_"Who are you?" I asked coldly._

_"My name is Misaki, what's yours?" The girl asked._

_"...Blake", I say then turn away from her._

_I wasn't going to try and make friends with a stranger. That would just be plain stupid. I thought she would leave after I had started to ignore her, but instead she sat right down, close to the fence and stared at me._

_"So why do you wanna die, that is a very sad wish, I don't think I could ever wish I were dead, I mean, there are too many awesome things to explore and see in the world, don't you wanna see them?", Misaki just yammered on and on. Though the question on whether or not I wanted to see the world. I did want to see the world once. I had planned to go on an adventure when I was older and see all kinds of things. But that was back when I was young and foolish, I wasn't going on any adventure, I wasn't going to see the world. Any dreams I once had, were now gone, and the only thing I wanted was to see was all the evil in the world burn._

_Misaki stayed for a while just talking and talking. I never joined in the conversation. After a while she left, and I thought that was that. But she showed up the next day and the next. Just sitting with me on the other side of the fence and talk to me about seemingly nothing of importance like the weather. And soon, I found myself looking forward to her visits. Soon after that I started talking back. And soon after that we became friends and we told each other everything. I found out who and what she was, and she learned of my past and secrets. Shortly after that we both made a decision that would change both our lives, more then we knew._

End of Flashback

"We're here" a voice said breaking me out of my thoughts. I looked over and saw Ciel staring at me. Sebastian came over and opened the door and let us out. As I stepped out of the carriage I saw we were standing outside a strange little building with a sign that said 'UNDERTAKER'. I smiled 'oh uncle, how I miss you'

I walked up to the building and entered excitedly.

"Uncle?" I called out looking around for him.

Then I turned and saw one of the coffins open slightly. "Oh hello my dear, it has been quite a while since I have seen you" Uncle said stepping out of the coffin. I smiled then turned and looked at the door where Ciel and Sebastian were standing. They didn't seem to be all too happy to be here, they almost look scared. I turned back to my Uncle and walked towards him.

"Hello Uncle, you seem to be doing well" I say.

"Hehehe, why yes my dear, I am doing wonderfully, now what do I owe this surprise visit?" Uncle asked.

I held out Misaki for him to see. "Misaki is hurt and we need your help" I said.

"Hmmm" Uncle said leaning in closer to Misaki. "Well my dear I will do all I can for you, for you are my favorite niece after all."

I smiled happily then the smile vanished as a thought crosses my mind. But before I could think more on it Uncle lifted Misaki out of my hands and carried her away behind a curtain. I turned back to the other two who seemed to have relaxed.

"You guys know you can leave now, you have helped me and now I no longer require your assistance" I say.

They look at me, well Ciel glared at me and stuck his nose up like the spoiled brat I know he is and turns around.

"Let us be on our way Sebastian" Ciel said.

But Sebastian didn't move he was staring at where Uncle had left with Misaki.

'Cat Rapist'

"Sebastian, I said let's go" Ciel said in a more commanding voice which seemed to knock Sebastian out of his thoughts cause he shook his head and turned to open the door for the little brat and they both left.

I looked around after they left. I didn't have anything to do so I walked around the creepy room and looked at the coffins. Some had bodies inside. I stopped at one coffin and looked inside. Inside was what looked to be a boy somewhere around his early teens, 12 maybe?

"Wow, I wonder how he died?" I asked.

Just then the corpse opened its eyes and looked up at me. Then it sat up and smiled at me.

"Why, hello thar!" The corpse said.

Then I did the only thing I could think to do in this situation.

I screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"Wow, you got some pretty good lungs on ya, but why are you screaming?" The boy/corpse/it whatever said.

I just stood there stunned and unable to fully understand what I was looking at. Just then uncle walked into the room with a frown.

"My dear, can you please explain to me why on earth did you scream, I was giving Misaki a shot and your scream messed up my aim and I stuck her in the wrong place and now she is rolling around on the floor crying about how much her paw hurts" Uncle said seemingly not noticing the thing sitting up in the coffin.

"I screamed because one of you bodies just sat up and said hi to me" I shouted and pointed to the living corpse.

"Um, sorry to disappoint you but that isn't one of my bodies, and that 'corpse' isn't dead" Uncle said looking at me with a big smile on his face "HAHAHAHAHAHA, but I wish I was here to witness your face when you thought one of my bodies had risen"

I just scowled at uncle as he laughed at me. Then I looked over at the person who was still in the coffin. "Why in the world were you doing in the coffin anyway?" I asked.

"I was sleeping duh!" The boy said (at least I think it's a boy, I'm not so sure what to call it).

"Who sleeps in a coffin?" I asked irritated at this person.

"We all do eventually, I was just trying them out, trying to see how comfortable my dead body will be" He said.

I stared at him for a second and then shook my head.

'He is almost as weird as Uncle'

"But that is not the only reason I'm here" The boy said.

"Why else are you here" I ask.

He dramatically pointed at my Uncle, "I want to become his apprentice" He said.

"You're a strange boy "I say.

"I'm no boy, I am the daughter of Hannah Anafeloz and William Spears, I am Noah Spears" The boy, now girl said.

"Oh, well sorry for the mix up, you just look a lot like a boy" I say apologetic.

"No prob, everyone does at some point, but if you ever call me a boy again, ill cut out your tongue and beat you with a rabid cat" Noah said.

She was smiling as she said it but I could tell she was serious.

I felt a sweat drop on my forehead and looked over at Uncle who stood there shockingly with no smile on his face and seemed to be in deep thought about something.

"Uncle?" I asked trying to get his attention.

"Huh, oh yes my dear I'm sorry, but I don't know if I can take you on as an apprentice" Said Uncle.

That made Noah look sad, but she then had a look of determination on her face.

"I promise I will work hard and I won't be any trouble, I'll do whatever you want" Noah said looking straight at Uncle.

"Hmmmm….I'm not sure, I guess if you pass a few test then I might consider it, but until then you are just going to have to be patient" Uncle said.

"Really! That's great, I promise I will be totally awesome and you will no choice but to have me as your apprentice" Noah said happily and confidently.

Then Uncle turned to me as Noah started doing a happy dance. "Blake, would you please go in and check on Misaki as I talk with Noah here" Uncle said quite seriously. I don't see Uncle being serious a lot so I nodded and headed behind the curtain that opened to a hallway. There were no lights. It was lit by candles hanging on the walls. To my left was an open door with light flowing out. I walked towards the door and looked inside. Inside was Misaki lying in a bed carefully licking her tail. I walked inside and closed the door.

"Hey Misaki, how are you doing" I asked.

'I'm fine, my paw just hurts really bad' Misaki said sadly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scream so loud but something really freaky happened" I said.

'What?'

"Well a dead body came to life and said hi to me and it scared the hell out of me then uncle came in and told me that is wasn't a corpse and it turned out to be a living girl who wants to become uncles apprentice" I said.

Misaki looked at me for a second as though I had lost my mind.

'Ok I think you might have hit your head when you escaped and are slowly losing it' Misaki said while rubbing her paw on my arm.

"I'm not lying, it really happened, but never mind that, we just need to focus on your condition, not my mental state" I said.

Just then Uncle walked in. "Where's Noah?" I asked.

"Oh she is just cleaning the coffins, as a way of earning her place as my apprentice" Uncle said.

"Oh well do you have a way of turning Misaki back to normal?"I asked looking at him hopefully.

"Nope" Uncle said.

My spirit dropped.

"But I know a friend who can help us" Uncle said.

I felt a sweat drop and glared at my Uncle. "You know, you could have said that first" I said annoyed.

"Hehehehe, I'm sorry my dear but the look on your face was so funny" Uncle said and laughed. I just groaned as I watched my Uncle laugh.

"Whatever, who is this friend of yours" I asked.

"Oh I can't just tell you who it is, that will be no fun, hehehe, instead I'll just take you to her in person, she prefers it that way" uncle said.

"OK, but we need to hurry" I say.

Uncle looks at me puzzled, "Why such the rush my dear?"

"No reason" I say.

'No way am I telling him so that that weird cat rapist doesn't try and do something weird to Misaki while she is in this form'

"Well ok, I'll take you too her, I just need to collect some things and we'll be on our way" Uncle said.

"Wait… we?" I asked watching as mu Uncle turned to leave the room. He stopped at the door and looked at me; at least I think he was looking at me.

"Yes my dear, we, I am going with you, there is no that she will see you if you go alone "Uncle said, "She is very secluded and will most likely be on her guard around people she doesn't know, and you will receive no help at all that way."

"Oh, so who is going to watch your shop?" I asked.

"Why my new service monkey, hehehe, sorry I meant apprentice in waiting", Uncle said and walked out the room laughing. I turned to Misaki and shook my head. Sometimes Uncle can be so weird, but that's what I love about him. He is ok with himself and is comfortable being himself. Now if only I could muster up some courage and be me. But I was afraid that whoever I am, or was, died already.

/

We stood in front of a strange building on the outskirts of London. It was two stories high and was a kind of grape color and strangely the roof was a light sky blue color. The door was also a deep red color that reminded me of blood. I stared at the house and got a firmer grip on Misaki who had fallen asleep in my arms. "Well, here we are my dear, it took us a while to get here, but I'm sure the trip would be worth it once we get Misaki back to normal" Uncle said and proceeded to walk toward the house. I slowly followed suit and looked around our surroundings. The house was surrounded by an incredible garden that seemed to of attached itself onto the house. There were flowers and nicely trimmed bushes. One oddly looked like Uncle, but I dismissed that thought thinking I might just be looking at it wrong. As we approached the door Uncle stopped. I stopped as well and looked up at him. Then what happens next was so unexpected that I wasn't sure I had seen it right. Uncle stepped on the door mat in front of us and then he disappeared. Just disappeared out of thin air. I just stood there and stared at the place that Uncle had stood.

"So are you going to come in or what?" I heard Uncle's voice say. I jumped and looked around searching for him.

"Uncle, where are you, where did you go?" I asked.

"Step on the door mat my dear" Uncle said.

I looked at the door mat wearily and stepped closer to it cautiously.

"Hurry my dear, my friend doesn't like to wait" Uncle said.

I closed my eyes and stepped on the mat. Once I did a shot of electricity shot through me. It didn't hurt but I was very surprised. Then as soon as the shock came it disappeared. I stood there with my eyes closed and soon felt as though I was falling. I held in a scream and waited. Soon I heard the floor coming up and I held tightly onto Misaki and flipped and landed just as I was about to land flat on my butt. I slowly opened my eyes and looked down at Misaki who had closed her eyes as well.

"It's ok Misaki, you can open your eyes now" I say and watch Misaki open one eye and then the other.

"Wow, that was really scary" Misaki said and looked around the room, "Where in the world are we?"

I looked up and looked around the room that we were in. I was covered in odd machinery and there was test tubs glowing with some kind of liquid on different parts of the room. The room looked to be in utter chaos.

"Uncle, Uncle where are you" I called out.

"Over here my dear, I'm so glad you made it, I was afraid that the barrier would repel you" Uncle said.

I followed the sound of his voice and saw him standing in the middle of all the chaos, and standing beside him was a young woman who looked the age of teen about to blossom into early adult hood. She had skin like finely made chocolate. Her hair was as black as the sky on a moonless night and fell on her shoulders and her bangs rested above her eyes. Her eyes were the color of bluest and brightest gem but were covered with glasses. Only one word came to mind as I looked at her.

Beautiful.

She was so beautiful. She stood maybe a foot shorter then Uncle but was taller than me. I slowly walked towards them, keeping my eyes on the mystery woman. As I stared at her I noticed her cloths. She was wearing a tank top with a boy wearing an odd looking hat with a yellow dog and they were bumping fist and above their heads was the word 'Mathematical'. The tank top confused me, I mean really, what the hell is that supposed to mean. Anyway, back to the rest of her cloths. She was also wearing grey sweatpants, converses that had what looked like a crazy clown on it and she was wearing a lab coat. She looked pretty much laid back, but that didn't reduce her beauty. I stopped in front of them and looked between them. How had these two come to meet?

"It's not polite to stare my dear" Uncle said pulling my attention away from the woman. I turned and looked at Uncle then back at the young woman and lowered my eyes. "I am sorry, I did not mean to stare" I said. Then I looked up and turned to my Uncle and stood by his side.

"My dear friend, I am pleased to introduce my sweet little niece Blake and her friend Misaki" Uncle said. The young woman turned to me and Misaki and stared at us intently. After a second she turned back to Uncle. "What seems to be the problem Adrian" She asks.

"Hehehe, Well it will seem that I need your assistants in returning Misaki back to her regular form" Uncle said. But as they talked I was awe struck, because very few people are allowed to call Uncle by his real name. But I soon understood that they have been friends for a long time and have great trust in each other if Uncle has revealed his name to her.

"Uncle, how can she help us?" I asked.

Uncle turned to me and smiled. "Hehehehe, well my dear, Victoria here is a witch and a powerful one at that, even for someone of her age" Uncle said.

I looked at the young woman I now knew as Victoria, "But she doesn't look like a witch to me."

"And what do you suppose a witch should look like?" Victoria asked looking at me and I saw what looked like anger in her eyes.

"Well, clothed in a cloak and maybe a dress or gown and wearing boots, but you are wearing a tank top, sweats, converses, and wearing a lab coat" I say.

"So you don't think we should have green skin and a grotesque looking nose and fucked up teeth?" Victoria asked taking a step closer to me.

"No, I think that image is ridiculous and I question the origins of such a description" I say and at that Victoria's eyes soften.

"I think I just might like you" Victoria says and flashes me a bright smile," So what is the problem?"

"Well, my friend Misaki was turned into a cat and we're not sure how to turn her back" I say and hold Misaki out for her to see.

"Hmmm" Victoria says and leans in to get a better look of her.

"So what happened before your friend here was turned?" Victoria asked.

"I'm not sure, I was already too far away when it happened, but she can tell you" I say.

"What, she can talk while in this form?" Victoria asked surprised.

"Well no, she can tell me mentally and I can repeat it back to you" I say.

Victoria and Uncle shared a look then look back at me. I didn't understand what the look meant but I don't think it was good. "Ok, let's hear it" Victoria says and sits down it a rolling chair.

Misaki looks at me and I feel our minds connect.

**It was when I was holding those bad guys back and I was doing pretty well until some strange guy showed up. I had already taken down the other guys and he just stood there watching me. I thought I could take him and so I was about to attack when my feet left the ground and the next thing I know I'm being thrown into a tree, and then the ground, a tree, and another tree, then I was thrown through a boulder. I was hurt pretty bad but I wasn't going to give up, then when I stood up I saw him mumbling something under his breath and then I got dizzy and I blacked out. And then I woke up in this form**.

After I was done translating I looked back up at them. They had an unreadable look on their faces. Then Victoria sighed and stood up.

"Ok, let's get down to business"

Author Note: Ok my pretties, I just want you guys to know that I am a pretty slow writer but I try my best to update as fast as possible. This is my very first time posting a story on FF, and I hope I do a good job. I also want you to know that updating is not my first priority. I have a life to live and stuff to do and I will write when I write. So hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you guys later.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Noah P.O.V**

"I'm so bored" I said as I laid in one of the many coffins.

After being left alone at the shop I cleaned all the coffins and freshened up some of the corpses and cleaned all of Undertaker's tools. For a while I talked to the corpses' but that got boring quickly. Now I was just lying around bored out of my mind. I almost missed The Wicked Witch of the West and Scary Man. Almost. But I think I actually do miss the Little Diva. He was kind of a friend to me. He had played with me and he was really fun when he wanted to be. But that Witch was always trying to keep us apart. I wonder how they're doing. At that thought, as I lay in the coffin, I thought back to my life before I was sent here.

~Flashback~

_I was only five years old when I saw my mother and father fighting over who was going to keep me. Dad had kept me for a while, but now it seems that he didn't want me anymore._

"_I can't watch her any longer, I have way to much work, especially now that that red headed idiot keep messing things up" Father said._

"_I refuse to raise that thing" Mother said pointing at me. Her eyes shined with burning rage._

_"Well you have no choice, because she needs to be looked after" Father said" And I think you know what would happen if someone took her and used her for other means."_

_I saw mother tense then she sighed heavily. "Fine I'll take it, but once it has reached the right age, or if I grow tired of it, you will deal with it."_

_I just sat there and watched them. I was use to my mother not acknowledging me as a person; I was nothing more than a thing to her that caused her misery._

_"Agreed, now I must be on my way, I have much work to do" Father said and then left._

_Once Father had left Mother turned to me and looked upon me with hate. She didn't say a word to me, just turned around and walked away. I slowly got up and followed her. But I knew I had to keep my distance, because given the chance she would hit me as hard as she could._

_~5 years later~_

_"Hey you little rat, get out of my way I need to find Claude" The little brat said with his hands on his hips._

_"Make me, you stupid little brat" I said back_

_Alois, or how I like to call him little brat, was the only person who actually paid attention to me. But sometimes I want to break his neck._

_Alois growled and charged at me. I smirked and when he was close enough I grabbed his arm and turned him around bending his arm behind his back and wrapping my other arm around his neck. I laughed as he struggled in my hold. Then I heard the door open and I turned my head to see my mother standing in the door way. Then she walked up to us and a sharp pain in my cheek had me releasing my hold on Alois and I fell to the floor._

_I hold my cheek and look up and see my mother holding Alois and looking at me with such hate and contempt I thought she would shoot lasers in my head. _

_"Don't you dare touch him you disgusting creature" my mother shouted at me._

_I just sat on the floor as she took Alois out of the room. He looked back at me and frowned sadly. I just smiled at him until he was out of site. Once that happened the smile vanished. I had taught myself to smile even in the worst of times. I mean I know it can be hard to be happy in this kind of situation, but I refuse to let that evil witch to destroy my happiness. I refuse to let her crush my spirit. I already knew why my mother hated me. I was a cross breed between demon and shinigami, and to her I was nothing but some kind of monstrosity that was never meant to be brought into this world. She could try and hurt me all she wants, but I won't take this abuse for long._

_~ Some time later ~_

_"YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE SHIT! I CAN'T STAND YOU, I WISH YOU WERE NEVER CONSEVED, IF ONLY I HAD FOUND A WAY TO KILL YOU BEFORE YOU HAD SPENT TO MUCH TIME INSIDE MY BODY, THEN YOU WOULD HAVE NEVER LIVED AND RUINED MY LIFE" Mother yelled._

_I had accidentally pushed Alois out of the second story window and he landed in some bushes, but he did get quite a few bruises and cuts. And that had caused mother to yank me by the arm and throw me into a room and proceeded to yell at me. I stared at her angrily as she yelled all those hurtful things at me. I stood up and stared her in the eyes. _

_"You think I view you any different. I wish you had died giving birth to me, I wish you had just left me with father or on the side of the road, a pimp would have treated me better then you, but don't you worry __**Mother**__, I'll leave, and I'll learn how to kill things like you and you will die by my hands" I said, anger and hate leaking from my voice. _

_Mother stood there in shock and watched as I walked out of the room and out of the mansion. I was on a mission and I had made a promise I will keep. First I had to find my father._

_~ Back at the Estate ~_

_Hannah was sitting in the library in front of the fire. _

_'I am finally rid of that pest; I doubt that thing could actually become strong enough to defeat me'_

_Suddenly the library door opened and in walked Alois. Hannah turned to him and smiled. _

_"Good evening my lord, what are you still doing up?" Hannah asked._

_"Where is Noah?" Alois asked._

_Hannah's smiled quickly disappeared at hearing the things name._

_"Why do you care my lord?" Hannah asked._

_"Because I do, now I command you to tell me where Noah is" Alois demanded._

_Hannah's lips tightened into a thin line as she looked at Alois. "I do not know of it- I mean her destination, but...she...informed me that she was leaving and never coming back"_

_'One little lie won't hurt'_

_Hannah saw a look of anger and hurt flash in Alois's eyes._

_"Did she tell you why she decided to leave?" Alois asked. _

_"I do not believe so" Hannah said._

_"...even if she didn't, you know why she left" Alois looked Hannah dead in her eyes "SHE LEFT BECAUSE YOU ARE A COLD HEARTED BITCH." _

_As he yelled those words Alois stomped toward Hannah and slapped her with all the strength he could muster._

_Hannah was caught off guard by the sudden attack that knocked her out of her seat and she turned to stare at Alois in shock. Her shock doubled as she saw tears falling from his eyes._

_"How dare you make my only true friend leave me, now I have no one"_

_~ End of flashback ~_

I made a promise. I vowed to kill my mother, who tormented me for years. After I had left, I tracked down my father and had at first asked him to train me, but he just complained that he was too busy to do such a pointless task and then recommended that I try and find a man named Undertaker, the most feared shinigami in the supernatural world that I was born into.

At times like these I miss Alois. He was the only person who actually cared about me in a way, though I know he would never admit it. I kinda care about him in a way as well, but I'll be damned if I ever admit that

I was so freaking bored. I have absolutely nothing to do. Then out of nowhere the shop door opens and in walks what looks to be a woman who looks to have an unnecessary amount of red on.

" ~Ohh Undertaker, where are you my sexy silver haired beast" She said.

I sat up in the coffin and looked at her.

"Who the hell are you, and why are you calling Undertaker a...sexy silver haired beast?" I asked.

"My name is Grell sweetie, and that is just some nickname I came up with" She said.

"...you're a strange lady, and what is with all the red anyway" I asked.

"Oh sweetie red is a totally killer color, and incredibly sexy" Grell said.

"Your strange...wanna hang out?" I asked.

"Oh I wish I could stay and play with you little boy, but I have so much work to do" Grell said.

"Ok, I am not a boy, and if you hang out with me I'll help you with ever work you got to do" I say.

"Oh..., well sorry little...girl?...but I don't think you will be able to handle the kind of work I do" Grell said playing with a strand of her long red hair.

"I bet I could, what are you doing?" I asked, willing to do anything to stop the immense boredom that was washing over me.

"I'm in charge of reaping a few souls this afternoon, and the it seems that I have lost one, and his last sighting was here and so I came to ask Undertaker if he might know where he went" Grell said.

I gasped in surprise. "YOU'RE A SHINIGAMI?" I asked shocked.

"Oh hush girl, not so loud" Grell said "And yes, I am a shinigami"

Then Grell looked at me closely. "What do you know about shinigami's little girl?"

"Well, besides the fact that I am half shinigami, my father is William T. Spears" I say.

Grell stood there and stared at me as if I hadn't said anything. She looked as though she were frozen. Then she blinked.

"WHAAAAAAT! Oh my, you must be the spawn of my Will and that evil witch" Grell said.

"….you know about me? "I asked.

"Of course I know who you are, how could I not about the child who has my darling Will's blood running through its veins" Grell said.

"So he talks about me?" I asked and couldn't keep the hope out of my voice. Grell tensed a little and looked away. "Well, he has mentioned you, but mostly as a huge blotch on his otherwise perfect record" Grell said not looking me in the eyes. I couldn't stop my already fragile heart from cracking a little. I already knew my parents hated me, but I was hoping that they harbored at least some of the so-called parental love one has for their child. But I guess people like them are not capable of feeling such an emotion.

"Oh… So I couldn't help but notice that you keep saying 'my Will', are you two in some kind of relationship?" I asked trying to change the subject. That put a dazzling smile on Grell's face.

"~Ohhh, my sweet Will, well just between you and me we are in a 'special' relationship, but he will sooner love a demon then admit that he is undeniably in love with me" Grell said dramatically as she moved wildly around the room. I just smiled at her.

'It seems he is capable of love, just not toward his own daughter'

"That's horrible; he should fall to his knees before you and declare his love to the stars!" I say just as dramatically.

Grell suddenly stops whatever she was doing and turns to me. There were stars in her eyes. "Oh your right, he should declare his love to me, just like that, it would be terribly romantic" Grell said. My smile widens as I watch Grell. He is so full of life and so animated. She would make the perfect play mate for me when I'm bored and maybe we could even be friends.

Grell suddenly grasps my hands in his and he looks me in the eyes with her razor sharp teeth on full display. "I think I just might like you little girl, so I will fulfill your request and allow you to come with me, but you must stay at a safe distance and only watch" Grell said.

I nearly jumped out of my skin with joy. "YAHOO!" I shout as I bounce up and down happily. Grell watching me excitedly, but then she got a serious look on her face.

"But on one condition darling" Grell said putting her hands on her hips.

I stop jumping and look at her. "What is it?"

"You must put some red in your wardrobe darling, I wouldn't be caught dead in public with someone with such bland clothing, I'm sure Undertaker has something with more color on it somewhere around here" Grell said and started looking around.

~ A few hours later~

"OH MY GOD YOU LOOK SO CUTE!" Grell shouted as she looked at her master piece.

After finding Undertakers stash of outfits Grell quickly set out to find the perfect outfit. As soon as found it he descended upon me and put me in the outfit. The outfit consist of a blood red button up top with red shorts and dark red thigh high boots and finish it off with a black choker with a small red rose attached to the side.

"IT'S ABSOLUTELY PERFECT, YOU ARE AN ABSOLUTE DOLL!" Grell shouted while dancing around the room.

I watched Grell dance for a while then went to stand in front of a mirror. I didn't look bad, and I actually kind of liked it. I smiled at the reflection and turned around to see Grell had stop dancing and was looking at me smiling.

"Well, shall we be off my dear Noah?" Grell asked opening the door.

"Yeah, let's go kill someone!" I say happily and run out the door.

~ Time Fart ~

"Ok, so who are we looking for" I ask as we walk through an alley.

"We are looking for Thomas Wellington, a mid-thirties male, who lives with a wife and two kids but has trouble with being faithful" Grell said "Something William would never have trouble with because I'm all the woman he'll ever want!"

I laugh a little at Grell and his over dramatic attitude. It was fun being around Grell.

"So where do we find him?" I ask.

"That's the problem, I have no idea where he is" Grell says.

"Oh, well what does he look like?" I ask.

"Like this" Grell says handing me a photo of a middle age man a more than a little belly gut.

I memorize the photo and looked back at Grell.

"OK, then how do we find him?" I asked.

"We just have follow his last movements, which he was last reported to have went to visit Undertaker then he went to this small little bakery and then he just doesn't show up" Grell said.

"Did anyone see him leave the bakery?" I asked.

"Well no, but what could he possibly be doing in that cramp little building for 3 hours?" Grell questioned.

"Maybe we should investigate!" I said excitedly, "We could go, undercover as government spies, flash the owner a fake search warrant and look around for any place that the guy could be hiding, then we take him away and before we leave we can erase the people's minds so it would be like we were never there."

Grell looked strangely at me for a while then started laughing. "Oh you are a funny girl, your imagination is so sublime and innocent, but we couldn't possibly do that stuff, we should just go in and pretend to be regular customers and quietly find any clues that tell us where the target went."

I pouted at the idea, "Fine, do it the _easy_ way"

Grell simply smiled and began walking away and I sullenly follow behind him. When we got to the small bakery there was hardly a soul to be seen, the only people there was a bored looking employee and one or two shabby looking customers. We walked up to the counter were the waitress was leaning on the counter smacking on a glob of gum and reading the paper. She looked up at us briefly then went back to reading, what looked to be the comic section.

"Can I help you?" She asked in a monotone voice.

"Yes can we purchase five of your finest pies please?" Grell asked, though he looked like he would rather eat his chainsaw then whatever the waitress brought them.

The waitress groaned and slowly removed herself from her previous position and stood straight, looking at them directly.

"We are short staffed so I'll have to go and make the pies myself, and that could take, 'bout 2 hours" The waitress said.

" That's alright, we will wait here" Grell said.

The waitress huffed a sounded of irritation of having to do actual work. After she disappeared into the back Grell quickly turned to me and took hold of my shoulders.

"Let's hurry up and find the bastard so I won't be forced to eat those pies, and I want you to stay very close to me and don't leave my sight, if you find anything scream, understand?" Grell said.

"Understood captain" I said and gave a salute.

We started to look around, not worried about the people who were there because they seemed to be either high off their ass, or drunk to the point of no return. Either way, we were able to search without worrying about getting caught. But as we looked around, nothing stood out, the guy didn't even seem to have ever been in here. I was getting irritated and decided to go into the back were the waitress had disappeared too. Grell had gone into the area with the bathrooms and I didn't feel like disturbing him, so I walked into the back by myself. I found the waitress in a corner, leaning on a wall smoking.

'So much for our pies'

I walked on, the waitress not noticing me. After a short walk down a dark, and musty hallway I came upon what looked to be a freezer door. Though I didn't understand why a bakery would have a freezer. I slowly reached out and grabbed the handle. I swallowed my nerves and opened the door. Inside wasn't a freezer packed with big pieces of meat hanging on a hook. A big gust of cold air didn't hit me when I opened the door, but that didn't stop a chill from running down my spine.

Inside was a room, and in the center was a girl strapped to a chair who looked as though someone had beaten the life out of her. Her face was covered in blood and bruises. Her body was covered in deep cuts and it looked as if one of her hands had been cut off. And standing beside her, with a bloody butcher knife in his hand, was Thomas Wellington.

As his eyes shot straight to me I remembered what Grell told me to do if I were to find something.

I screamed.

**Authors note: This chapter actually took longer than planned to get finished. But it was mainly due to the fact that I have to type my stories using the schools computers and I have been studying for exams this week, so a 'my bad' on this one. But I might get better at updating sooner when I get my new laptop (hopefully) in a few weeks. So see you guys whenever.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Authors note: Merry late Christmas everyone, just want to say sorry for the late update,i got the laptop but it is fighting with internet and being all kinds of stupid, but hopefully that will be fixed soon. And so I hope you guys had a great holiday, and if you didn't then...sorry life came and bitch slapped you during such a joyous holiday.

Misaki looked so scared strapped down onto the small silver table. Victoria was walking around collecting whatever she needed to help turn Misaki back to normal. Victoria already took some blood from Misaki and did some other weird test. Me and Uncle stood off to the side watching as Victoria set different colored candles around the table and lite them one by one. Then she walked over to whatever potion she was cooking up in one of her beakers. The substance was red at first but after adding other liquid substances to it, it became white. She picked up the beaker and carried it over to Misaki. I watched as she leaned down and got Misaki to drink the liquid. Then she stepped back and picked up a dusty old book. She opened the book and it flipped to a page as if knowing what she was looking for.

"I'm about to begin, but I would advise you to step back" Victoria said looking at us over her shoulder.

We did as advised and I couldn't stop the nerves coursing through my body. I was worried about Misaki. What if the spell doesn't work? What if she is stuck like this forever? What if it does work, but has a horrible side effect? Like growing a third eye that can tell the future and shoot lasers!

As these thoughts ran through my head I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I looked up and saw Uncle looking at me. He offered me a gentle smile and I gladly accepted it. Uncle might be a bit off his rocker, but he knows when to settle down and do what he has to do. I gave him a small smile back and looked back at where Victoria was walking closer to Misaki.

"Acqua per il sangue e bianco al nero, essendo questo è cambiato da uomo a bestia, in questo momento chiediamo il racconto di invertire, con la mia potenza alzo la maledizione" Victoria recited in a language I recognized as Italian and as she shouted the last word the world lite up. I covered my eyes to the light but wanted to cover my ears instead as I heard a piercing scream. I wanted to go to Misaki, I wanted to help her, but if I got any closer to the light I feared I might go blind. The screaming went on for a few more moments then silence. Then quickly after that the light faded. When it became safe to uncover my eye I looked to where Misaki was laying on the table. She was completely naked wasn't moving.

"Misaki" I shouted as I ran towards her. I moved her hair out of her face and stroked her cheek. I called her name again but I got no reaction from her. I turned to Victoria who was still standing where I last saw her.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked.

"The transformation from cat to her human form to a great deal of energy out of her, turning into a cat would have been painless since it was smaller than her previous form, but turning from a cat to a human, woo, it is a struggle, going from a small cat to a normal sized human is quite painful" Victoria said "But she will be ok with some rest, and watch her for about three days, she might be back to normal but she won't be completely healed, it will take some time so don't let her do anything crazy."

I just nodded at her words, not completely listening. I just stared at Misaki, who looked so peaceful as she rested. I remember her telling me that she couldn't sleep, but I guess in situations like this when there is an exception.

"Here, I brought her some cloths" I heard Uncle say. I turn to him and almost laugh at what I saw in his hands. It was a baby blue dress with thigh length socks and ankle boots. The most I did was crack a smile. "You know when she wakes up she's going to kill you right?"

"Heehehe, I'll take my chances, but I think she will just look so adorable in this outfit, and I have always wanted her to try it on but every time I tried asked she would run away" Uncle said "But since she is currently out cold, I think this will be the perfect opportunity to see what it will look like on her."

I simply shake my head and help Uncle put Misaki into the outfit. I actually did laugh when I saw how happy Uncle looked after we put everything on, he was just gushing about how cute she looked. Even I could agree that she looked quite adorable in the dress.

"Well, I thank you for your help again Victoria, you just continue to amaze me my sweet" Uncle said.

"Oh Adrian you dog, you flatter me" Victoria said with a smile that seemed to enhance her beauty.

While they talked I tried to find a way to ask a question I had on my mind for a while.

"Um, Victoria, I have a question" I said

Both adults stopped talking and looked at me. "What is it?" Victoria asked.

"I was just wondering, what kind of witch are you?" I asked.

"Oh I know I don't look like how actual witches look like, but I also take this whole magic thing to a new level, I believe in magic, I mean how can I not, but I also believe science plays a role in the whole magic thing" Victoria said.

"So...your like a witch scientist?" I asked.

"Hmmm...I guess that's another way of putting it" Victoria says.

"Well I think that's really cool" I say which causes Victoria to smile brightly. "Yep, i'm really going to like you" Victoria says. Then Uncle walked over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder, "Well my dear friend, I believe we should be on our way so we can put Misaki to bed."

"You just want to hurry up and get home so you can grab your camera and take thousands of pictures" I mumbled under my breathe. Victoria hearing the comment covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her laugh. Then Uncle coughed and the atmosphere turned serious. Uncle and Victoria shared a look then they both looked at me.

"What?" I asked wondering what was going on.

"Blake, before we go, I would like to talk to you" Uncle said,"Please take a seat". He pulled out a chair and gestured for me to sit down. I looked at him and hesitantly sat down in the chair. Both Uncle and Victoria stood in front of me with serious expressions.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Blake, I know I haven't visited the family in quite some time" Uncle said.

"5 years to be exact" I say.

Uncle frowned but continued speaking, "Yes,but I would like to know what you have been doing and what is going on."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I know your parents wouldn't have sent you to see me without at least checking with me first" Uncle said.

"I didn't know you guys were still on speaking terms" I say.

"Well, we're not, but when it comes to you I get some kind of notice" Uncle said.

"Can you just get to the point already?" I asked.

Uncle sighed and stood up straight,"The thing is, I haven't heard a word from your parents are any one else for three years and then suddenly you appear in my shop with a cat who isn't a cat and while Victoria was examining her, she confirmed my fears" Uncle said.

"...and that would be?" I asked worriedly.

"Blake, tell me the truth, is Misaki and demon and did you form a contract with her?" Uncle asked.

I could only stare at my Uncle as the words left his mouth. He knew. He knew that Misaki was a demon. What would he do, how would he react if I confirmed that, yes, Misaki is a demon and yes, I did form a contract with her. Uncle just kept staring at me, waiting for me to answer. I didn't know how to handle this situation,so I did what I usually do. I went into my own personal defense mode. I sat up straight, looked my Uncle straight in the face and I forced all emotions to the furthest depths of my heart. I could actually feel my already cold heart put on another layer of ice.

"And if I did what are you going to do about it, whats done is done and there is no changing that, and what do you care, your practically a stranger who has no clue to what has happened to his own family who he decided to ditch to live his hermit life doing God knows what in England" I said not caring what my words did," What I do with my life is my decision and I can and will do whatever I want, and about whats going on, I don't think you have the right to know, but just so you know i'm taking care of it and i'll do it on my own, so after Misaki is all healed up don't expect to see me,though I doubt you'd care, after i'm gone you'll just back to living your life and not give me a second thought."

I saw the color leave Uncle's face and I could see him fighting not to deflate at my words. I knew my words had hurt him. I know that every word pierced through him like a sharp blade. I saw Victoria tense and her hands balled at her side. She was pissed, but she knew she couldn't say anything bad about me in front of Uncle. Because, of course, I am his favorite niece. Before either of them could say a word I stood up and walked over to Misaki and picked her up and walked to the door mat. After Uncle came out of his battle he looked at me and started walking towards me. But by that time I felt gravity leave me and I started to float off of the door mat that read 'Thanks 4 Cumming'. If I was in a better mood I would of laughed. When Uncle had just about reached us a light surrounded us and we were soon back outside. As quickly as I could I turned and ran as fast as I could with Misaki in my arms. We couldn't go back to the shop, not after I said those things, so for now I had to find somewhere else for us to stay.

~Some time later~

After roaming around for bit it was getting harder for me to carry Misaki. I was growing tired and i didn't know what to do or where to go. But as time passed I realized I couldn't just stay anywhere. I had to go some where with people I know. But I didn't know anyone here. Wait a second, I did know someone, two someones to be exact. But as I thought of them I couldn't stop the groan from coming out. I didn't want to go back there, but at the moment I had no choice.

So now I am standing outside of the Phantomhive manor. I have put Misaki on my back to make carrying her easier. I left one of my hands slowly and knocked on the door. It opened in seconds and there was Sebastian standing in the doorway. He looked quite surprised to see me standing there.

"Why hello miss Craven, I didn't expect to see you so soon" Sebastian said.

"Whatever, I just need a place to stay for a while" I said.

"Hmmm, I will have to get permission from my master" Sebastian said then motioned me inside, his eyes shooting to Misaki as I walked by.

I walked inside and Sebastian took me to a place that could be a living room. I placed Misaki onto a couch and sat beside her tired from all the walking. Sebastian left to go and speak with Ciel. I looked at Misaki and the walls I had up finally crashed down. All the things I said to Uncle came rushing back and the way I know I hurt him made me feel sick. The image of my Uncle frowning was my undoing. The started tears started to fall from my eyes and I couldn't stop them. I hated myself, I hated what I did to Uncle,but I didn't know how to handle to situation, and I was afraid of how they would react to my admitting to the truth. They might not understand, and I would of lost my Uncle, and I didn't know how else to handle things like besides shutting down and letting my other side take over.

I then heard voices coming from the hall and I rushed to dry my eyes and stop my tears. By the time the door opened I had dried my eyes and was sitting straight looking at the wall.

"Hmp, So you come back even after being such a rude guest" Ciel said but his eyes didn't stay on me, he soon took notice of Misaki laying on the couch.

"And would that be?" Ciel asked.

"None of your damn business" I say.

"What language, not very becoming of a young lady" Ciel said.

"Shut up with your all-mighty- attitude, we just need a place to stay for a while" I said.

"Why would I allow you stay in my house when you can't even ask properly?" Ciel asked.

I said nothing and didn't look at them. I knew he was enjoying himself, he was trying to get me to beg him for help. I grind my teeth together to keep myself from saying anything to give them reason to kick me out.

"Well?" Ciel said "I'm waiting"

I almost growled, I told myself I would never beg, never let anyone force me on my knees.

"If you want me to beg it'll be a cold day in hell before I beg to anyone" I say.

Everything was silent for a while. "I guess you are a prideful one, you won't become anyone's dog" Ciel said.

"I could be tortured for years and I would never fall to my knees before anyone, I will not be made to become someone's plaything" I said and finally turned and faced them.

Then something weird happened, Ciel smiled. "Well, I guess you could stay, but you must stay out of my way" Ciel said.

Before anyone could say anything else there was a loud crash in the hallway and the sound of a girl scream.

Ciel sighed and brought his hand to his face. "That idiot,Sebastian go and clean up Mey-Rin's mess...again."

"Yes my lord" Sebastian said bowing and left the room. After he left Ciel turned to me and seemed to think of something. "If you are going to be staying here then I guess you can make yourself useful" Ciel said.

"What do you mean?" I asked cautiously.

"I just want you to keep a eye on my servants and make sure they don't get into too much trouble" Ciel said.

I looked at him for a second then remembered the three people I saw before I left for Uncle's. They did look quite out of place and didn't seem to know what they were doing.

Just then Sebastian returned and stood by Ciel. "I have cleaned up the mess my lord and sent Mey-Rin on another task, is there anything else you wish for me to do?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, I want you to prepare a room our guest, and also get a uniform for Miss Craven" Ciel said.

"Yes my lord" Sebstian said again while bowing.

I looked at Ciel in confusion. "What do I need with a uniform?" I asked.

"Simple, you won't be staying here for free, so while you're here you will become one of my servants" Ciel said as a smirk slid on to his face.

I just sat there and used all my strength not to get up and punch the smirk off his face and maybe break a few teeth.

'I swear one day i'm going to _kill_ this little boy'


End file.
